9gags_warhammer_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadful Kronk
... Introduction .... Description His appearance changed many times during the millennia and his last recorded is a Khornette demon. Story In the beginning, he was a former Blood Raven's librarian, but during the First Tyrannic War he fell on combat. Thanks to his commendable service toward [[Therealemperor|the Emperor]] since the beginning of the Great Crusade, he got saved and encased into a dreadnought's walker. (...). After that, he joined the Chaos' forces and as a pledge of allegiance, he received a pocket dimension and the ability to create portals out of Chaos' hogs. Since then, he started to collect space hulks, relics and even entire planets. After a couple of centuries, he got convinced to join Slaanesh's forces by the deamonette Virgin Succubus, together with his fiancee, the Primarch of the Death Guard traitorous Space Marines's Legion, Mortarion. Following Mortarion and Virgin Succubus break-up, he remained under the deamonette's custody. Having changed side from Khorne to Slaneesh, he became the target of small skirmishes between him and the Khorne's servant, [[Gaur Sven|'Gaur Sven']]. Nonetheless, they started to fall in love until they decided to get married on 4 123 345.M42. Being intentional to ascend to deamonhood , sacrificed half of the genestealers in his space-hulk collection becoming a khornette deamon. In 1 453 666.M43, he joined the Chaos' forces during Abaddon 15th Black Crusade. During the final battle upon Holy Terra, taking advantage of a leak inside the Imperial Palace's orbital defenses, he launched one of his space-hulks into a suicidal attack, penetrating deep inside it. The junk vehicle hit the Golden Throne, making it fail and provoking the death of the physical body of the Emperor. The soul of the leader of Mankind would so be freed by His physical cage and being a Perpetual, would later resurrect and come back to His material form before the Horus Heresy. Since then, Kronk would attempt to molest the Emperor many time, like trying to steal his abs, until got eaten by His tyranid pet. Being a Chaos entity, his physical body got destroyed but his mind and soul wonder back to the Immaterium '''and waited there until he regained enough strength to manifest himself once more. After an undefined period of time, he found a new host into a '''commissar stationed on a space hulk. Regained his physical form but limited by it, he sacrificed once more some genestealers to ascend and recover his lost Khornette's powers and body. In 4 339 678.M43, he conquered the Licania Forge World in the Segmentum Ultima and exchanged it to to his adoptive brother, Hellsmith Talinoc, for a mechanical army, composed of Abominable Intelligence-controlled dreadnoughts, blight haulers and wraithlords, '''using some blueprints traded for some '''Eldars' souls to the Farseer Elsarvyss. Notable Allies * Slaneesh * Khorne * Virgin Succubus * Mortarion, Deamon Primarch of Nurgle * Gaur Sven * Hellsmith Talinoc Also, he can count of a personal army composed of: * Corrupted Eldars, as personal bodyguards * Striking scorpions * A company of Death Guard Chaos' Space Marine, given by his adoptive father Mortarion * A thousand Slaanesh's worshipers * Three squads of Orks' Stormboyz Notable Enemies * Corvus Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard XIXth Legion Curiosities He F*CKING LOVES SOOP. He is known for dying many times during MagnyMagic roleplay's sessions. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Chaos